


The overlooked

by likegoldfish



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia should have seen it coming, but when it's too late for the pack she vows to avenge them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The overlooked

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd. I basically started to think about what Jennifer/Julia used to be like and then this happened. It's short but yeah.

If Julia were to be honest she should have seen it coming. Love was something so very human, and she had always taught the pack how important it was the have human emotions. All the books she had read spoke of it, one way or another.

She should have seen it all coming. So Kali didn’t love her anymore, and that was alright. Julia was okay with being the emissary, the friend. Yet she should have noticed something was off when there were emissaries being killed, entire packs with it.

Love was blinding, Julia knew that all too well. She should have noticed the odd behaviour Kali was displaying, she should have warned the pack for these monstrous actions could take place. Love was blinding, and Julia hadn’t pieced the puzzle together until it was too late.

The youngest beta, a 15-year-old boy, was killed first. Kali had slashed his throat. Julia had fled, taking the others with her into the woods of the hale pack. They would probably be safe there, because even if they were crossing their territory the hales were known to be kind. Maybe Talia and Deaton could help them fight Kali and the alphas.

Julia send one of the betas to find the hale house, the girl never returned and that’s when Julia grew worried. She had heard the cries, it was deafening.

“She won’t rest until she kills us all.” She spoke, trying to keep her voice steady even though she was well aware the werewolves would see through it.

“This is exactly what happened to Ennis’s pack, they killed the emissary too.” An older beta stated, “The emissary was killed last but there’s no way to know what Kali will do.”

“I think Julia should try and contact the hales, take a gamble and hope Kali will mimic Ennis’s actions in every single detail.” Another beta said.

“I will.” Julia spoke. “I will be back as soon as possible.” She made a run for it, even though her gut told her it wouldn’t matter. The pack would at least think they died trying, and she would avenge their deaths if she could.

She ran to the Nemeton, pausing when she saw Kali.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, hurt.

“You know why.” Kali swallowed. Julia sighed and saw Kali rush towards her. It all happened so fast, her face was slashed open and she fell on the ground. Her heart was still beating as she watched Kali walk away. The alpha looked back at her one last time and started walking again. Julia crawled towards the Nemeton.

Later they found her and she made an oath. She would teach these monsters, she would teach them that these actions would not be overlooked. If she had to kill some people for it, that didn’t matter. They were sacrifices for the greater good. 


End file.
